The invention relates to a device for cooling beverage containers, particularly bottles, having a receiver unit with an inclined upper surface, and at least one cooling element that is removable from the receiver unit.
In a known device of this kind, U.S. Pat. No. 3,365,911, two cooling elements filled with a refrigerant are cooled in a refrigerator or freezer and then placed onto an upper support surface, whereupon a bottle to be cooled is placed between the two cooling elements, which together partly envelop the outer circumference of the bottle. This has the advantage of leaving the label of the bottle visible. On the other hand, this device has the disadvantage that it does not provide any means for temperature regulation.
Based upon the principle of the above-noted known device, it is the objective of the invention to create a portable cooling device which permits beverages to be maintained at selected different temperatures.
This objective is achieved in that the receiving unit is provided with a receiving chamber that is located beneath an upper support surface, which chamber is open in the front. In this manner, the user can selectively place beverage containers, for example, bottles, cans or the like, either onto the upper support surface, or the user may slide them into the receiving chamber, in order to provide different temperatures for the respective beverages based upon the combined effects of the refrigeration stored in the cooling element and the ambient temperature.
Preferably, the cooling element is inserted into the receiver unit between the upper support surface and receiving chamber, and, in this state, the cooling element forms at least a portion of the upper boundary wall of the receiving chamber. In such an instance, intensive cooling is provided to containers in the receiving chamber, while bottles deposited on the upper support surface will only be slightly cooled, or, beverages which are to be consumed at room temperature, e.g., mineral waters, will not be cooled at all.
Appropriately, the upper support surface and the lower boundary wall of the receiving chamber extend parallel or nearly parallel to each other. Advantageously, only a single cooling element is provided which essentially extends over the entire width of the receiver unit, a factor which simplifies the handling of the cooling device. Both the upper support surface and the receiving chamber, appropriately, can form supports for bracing of the two or more adjacent beverage containers independent of the cooling element. In this form, the cooling device is particularly suitable for use on conference tables, and similar surfaces. The changing of the cooling element can be effected easily without touching or removing the bottles, and further, very importantly, without causing noise (no clattering of the bottles), which fact is an important aspect for use at conferences or meetings while they are in progress.
The receiver unit may have a rear part and a front part, fixedly connected therewith, and between which parts a heat insulating material can be introduced, if desired. The front part may be formed with an aperture in what constitutes the front face of the receiver unit, and both the rear part and the front part can be cup-shaped, whereby the front part projects into the rear part. Appropriately, the receiver unit is also provided with at least one mounting element for a bottle opener.
These and further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, a single embodiment in accordance with the present invention.